


В крови рожденный

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gore, Horror, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Zombie Apocalypse, cursing, graphic birth, mpreg!Jensen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Четыре года назад зомби-эпидемия захватила всю планету, и все это время Джаред и Дженсен сражались исключительно за свои жизни. Пока они не слажали и Дженсен не забеременел.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Borne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279918) by Obsidian Romance. 



– Джаред! В сторону! – рука Дженсена плотно обхватила девятимиллиметровую «Беретту» и направила ее прямо на своего партнера. Эклз успокоился и замер в ожидании, чтобы Джаред хоть чуть-чуть сдвинулся с линии прицела. Когда тот отклонился, Дженсен наконец рванул полунажатый спусковой крючок, пуля просвистела у самого подбородка Джареда и впилась прямо в череп их очередного мертвого знакомца. Густая гнилая кровь забрызгала шею Джареда, но тот и не вздрогнул. Вместо этого он зарядил обойму в собственный пистолет и обернулся, чтобы выстрелить самому.

Дженсен щелкнул языком — громко, чтобы Джаред его услышал между выстрелами — и тот отклонился влево, чтобы очередная пуля из ружья Дженсена обезвредила очередного зомби прежде, чем тот подберется слишком близко.

Если бы Джаред отодвинулся недостаточно далеко, а Дженсен не был бы снайпером, что ж, его муж сейчас был бы мертв.

Но они уже привыкли к этому. Для них это стало нормальной жизнью.

Они нередко вносили в список повседневных дел: зайти в такой-то город, пополнить припасы.

Обычно, благодаря чувству верного направления у Джареда и дженсенову снайперскому таланту, им удавалось заглядывать даже в те опасные города, куда другие люди не захаживали годами. Потому что там обитали полчища нежити, и идти туда считалось самоубийством.

Прежде чем мир переполнился мертвецами, Джаред и Дженсен никогда никому не позволяли указывать им, что делать. И это упрямство не погибло вместе со всем миром. Имея в запасе достаточно патронов и безрассудства, они умудрялись заходить почти в каждый город, попадавшийся им на пути. А поскольку живые обычно были достаточно мудры, чтобы избегать ситуаций, в которых шансы выжить складывались не в их пользу, то в городах, на которые Джаред и Дженсен устраивали налет, оказывалось много припасов – как оружия, так и еды. И хотя они старались не уходить далеко от безопасных укрытий, здравый смысл отнюдь не помешал им предпринять несколько самоубийственных вылазок. Но им было легче, потому что они всегда были вместе и свои спины доверяли прикрывать лишь друг другу.

Им здорово помогало еще и то, что Дженсен никогда не промахивается. Никогда.

Им вполне хорошо было путешествовать вдвоем. Нет, они встречали других людей, но те быстро исчезали, когда понимали, какой опасный образ жизни ведут их новые знакомцы.

Кто-то считал, что такой образ жизни погубит их. Джаред думал, что только поэтому они остаются живы.

Они создали свой маленький мирок в этом уебищном мире, место, где они могли расти и процветать. Это было не смешно и совсем не мило, но «красные зоны» стали их игровой площадкой. Эти места дарили им странное ощущение уюта, понимание, что у них есть еще силы прокладывать свой собственный путь, разрушать и убивать, при этом все равно оставаясь людьми.

Это давало им цель в жизни. То, чем они занимались. Они опустошали один переполненный нежитью город за другим, и это дарило им ощущение справедливости, хотя оно должно было бы давно умереть вместе с их самыми родными людьми. Опасные зоны – их место в жизни, и они думали, что будут сражаться с зомби, пока кто-нибудь не найдет лекарство от эпидемии, или пока цивилизация живых не одержит верх над цивилизацией мертвых, или пока они не останутся двумя последними людьми на земле.

Однако они ошибались.

Они собирались сражаться, следуя от одной «красной зоны» к другой. Так они бы оставались на ногах, всегда начеку, всегда собранными. Трудно позабыть о смысле жизни, когда за свою собственную борешься каждый день. Это был хороший план.

Пока Дженсен не забеременел.

В те дни все в этом мире оборачивалось полным дерьмом. Вот почему эта неудача их не шокировала.

Они ошиблись — как и все люди, они были склонны ошибаться, с такой же ошибки началась вся эта зомби-катастрофа.

Они не сразу осознали свою ошибку. Они решили, что причиной усталости Дженсена стало недоедание. Когда его начало тошнить от запаха этого мира, который они считали вполне нормальным – а как иначе пахнут гниющие трупы, спертый воздух? – они посчитали, что партия консервов, которую они добыли на прошлой неделе, оказалась испорченной.

Но когда его живот начал выдаваться вперед, несмотря на нехватку еды, Дженсен уже не мог не думать о том, что изо всех сил старался отрицать.

Несколько лет назад они были бы счастливы, сделав это открытие. Но сейчас оно прозвучало смертным приговором.

Для них не было абсолютно никакого варианта обзавестись ребенком, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выносить его и остаться в живых. Абсолютно никакого варианта – по крайней мере, для любой здравомыслящей пары. Возможностей обзавестись ребенком уже практически не осталось, получить профессиональную медицинскую помощь было нелегко, даже от расплодившихся в последнее время шарлатанов, практиковавших на задворках. Дженсен мог посчитать варианты выбора в данной ситуации на пальцах одной руки, нет, даже на одном пальце.

Однако Дженсен, несмотря на уже слегка выпиравший живот, все еще мог быть напарником Джареда… пока. Его все чаще рвало, он больше ел, но проснувшиеся в нем звериные инстинкты делали его даже более опасным. Он по-прежнему мастерски сражался, быстро бегал и так же сеял смерть вокруг.

Джаред все еще волновался за него, но он не позволил бы никому другому прикрывать свою спину. Поэтому Дженсен все еще присматривал за ним.

Но несколькими месяцами позже все начало разваливаться. Дженсен пытался с этим бороться, но он даже не мог двигаться так, как раньше. Его живот стал большим и круглым, и, не считая очевидной постоянной усталости, он чисто физически не был способен по-прежнему карабкаться на стены или молниеносно бросаться в укрытие. Однажды у Джареда буквально остановилось сердце от ужаса, когда тело подвело Дженсена, и орда зомби накинулась на него. Если бы не заранее заряженный пистолет Дженсена, все могло бы закончиться печально. Они тогда выбрались из передряги живыми, хоть и покрытыми кишками и кусками чего-то, о чем Джаред предпочитал не думать. Но при этом он все равно заметил, что Дженсен шел как-то странно, словно что-то вывихнул или сломал.

После того случая они стали заходить в городки поменьше и дольше задерживаться на одном месте. Плюсы были в том, что Дженсен оставался в безопасности, он мог расстреливать живых мертвецов из винтовки, находясь в укрытии, в то время как Джаред сдерживал натиск зомби на ногах. Минусы же заключались в том, что припасы подходили к концу, и Джареду с Дженсеном приходилось конкурировать с людьми, которые уже считали эти места своими владениями.

Они все еще не нашли своего места в этом мире, где больше не было ни смысла, ни порядка.

Они оставались на одном месте как можно дольше, но Дженсен — это бомба с часовым механизмом. Все были в курсе. Люди встречали бы их более приветливо, будь они чертовыми прокаженными. Вот почему они предпочитали не зависеть ни от кого, кроме себя самих, вот почему они вновь и вновь оказывались на дороге вдвоем.

Несколько дней они путешествовали, не встречая никого — ни живых, ни мертвых. Но им нужна была еда и патроны, поэтому им пришлось искать городок побольше, где можно было бы наверняка разжиться припасами.

Это было опасно, тем более что Дженсен в последнее время совсем расклеился, но другим вариантом была только смерть. Они собирались рискнуть и побороться с армией зомби — если они проиграют, то хотя бы умрут вместе.

Сначала все шло хорошо, Дженсен компенсировал свою неуклюжесть и большой вес супернаблюдательностью. Городишко не выглядел переполненным нежитью, но верить первому впечатлению значило совершить последнюю в жизни ошибку. Поэтому они подстраховались: они стреляли, убивали и вторично убили как минимум 25 гниющих уродов, в то же время стараясь присмотреть себе убежище, где можно остановиться на ночь.

Джаред не озвучил причину, по которой они начали так рано искать укрытие, но он заметил, как Дженсен вздрагивает и постанывает от боли, стараясь, чтобы Джаред не услышал.

Они нашли то, что искали, подойдя к средних размеров кирпичному дому. Его окна были забраны железными решетками, а вход охраняли устрашающе выглядевшие ворота. Все в этом здании казалось прочным. Тем не менее, по двору шатались по меньшей мере три зомби, наверняка еще больше обитало в доме. Но небо над ними темнело быстрее, чем обычно, они потеряли счет времени и упустили световой день, поэтому без лишних слов приняли решение обосноваться в этом доме.

Несколько месяцев назад сделать это было бы просто, но теперь Дженсен не мог перелезть через ворота, поэтому Джареду пришлось тратить время на то, чтобы открыть их пошире, дабы Дженсен мог протиснуться. Когда у него это получилось, они уже привлекли внимание всех и вся вокруг своим запахом и собрали любителей плоти.

Оказавшись внутри, Дженсен убил двух зомби прежде, чем те успели хотя бы оскалиться на него. Он выстрелил несколько раз, предупреждая дальнейшие поползновения, и отправился за угол здания.

В результате Джаред совершил глупую ошибку. Он отвлекся, наблюдая за Дженсеном, у него возникло странное тянущее чувство, когда он осознал, как сильно изменилось тело мужа. Поэтому он, как новичок, не посмотрел, куда идет, — и его за лодыжку схватили две почти скелетированные руки. Сила этой хватки удивила его, и он завопил, споткнувшись о то, что раньше было человеком. Тело зомби ниже грудной клетки отсутствовало, и позвоночник болтался словно хвост. Мертвец неожиданно обхватил Джареда под коленки и с диким отчаянием вонзил в него зубы.

Труп смердел, черная кровь сочилась из частей его тела, которые до сих пор были покрыты плотью, на остальных висели блестящие гнилые ошметки. Джаред попытался вытащить пистолет и увидел, что второй мертвец нацелился урвать кусочек его тела. Это была женщина, у нее туловища осталось еще меньше, но оно было таким нетронутым, словно ее обратили совсем недавно. Плоть ее все еще хранила персиковый цвет, а ногти были накрашены красным лаком с металлическим оттенком. Шокирующая человечность ее облика заставила Джареда притормозить на мгновение, пока он не вспомнил, что она теперь и близко не человек – и никогда больше им не будет. Она оскалила зубы, и ее челюсть выдвинулась так далеко, чтобы напомнить ему, насколько далеко она ушла от человека.

Он начал лихорадочно обдумывать, как же выбраться из ситуации. Дико лягаясь, он сумел стряхнуть первого мертвяка и освободить ноги. Но в ту же минуту женщина рухнула на него сверху, и они упали так, что ее кости вдавились в его тело. Если бы у нее по-прежнему билось сердце, он бы почувствовал его прямо у своей груди.

И вдруг мертвячка дернулась и обмякла, как будто из нее вытащили батарейку. Она дернулась еще раз и, оцепенев, упала на него, ее смертоносные челюсти расслабились. Когда Джаред поднял глаза, он увидел, как Дженсен с хмурым видом вытаскивает нож из ее затылка окровавленными руками. Он практически рычал.

Джаред поднялся — он поблагодарит мужа позже — и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, что там случилось с вторым реанимированным трупом.

Ему не стоило волноваться. Зомби нацелился на Дженсена, но тот блокировал все попытки мертвяка выгрызть внушительный кусок из своего бедра. Вот только действовал он так же, как и всегда, не защищая свой корпус, и тут тварь предприняла еще одну попытку и сильно ударила его в ходе борьбы прямо в живот.

К счастью, зубы существа промазали, но из Дженсена словно выбили дух. Перед глазами заплясали звезды, зрение затуманилось, а тело прошила такая резкая боль, что тот решил, будто его укусили.

В конце концов, Джаред всадил пулю в мозги мертвяка, и тот рухнул на землю. И хотя боеприпасы были на исходе, Джаред выстрелил еще раз: он был невероятно зол, что тварь посмела прикоснуться к Дженсену своими отвратительными гниющими руками. Получив пулю, мертвяк слегка дернулся, и Джаред мстительно понадеялся, что тот еще был жив к тому времени – пусть пострадает от двух пулевых ранений в голову.

— Ты в порядке? — Джаред пнул тело в грудную клетку, и его ботинки забрызгало кровью. Он пошел к Дженсену, который, похоже, проигрывал битву с земным притяжением.

— Нет, бля, я не в порядке, — Дженсен схватился за Джареда, чтобы удержаться на ногах, принимая безмолвное предложение поддержки с утомленным видом. — Что за нахер, Джаред? Как ты вообще влип в это дерьмо?

Джаред понимал, что Дженсен таким образом просто вымещает на нем свой страх, маскируя испуг – шутка ли, увидеть, что его почти одолели мертвяки! — под притворным раздражением из-за того, что пришлось спасать мужу задницу. Джаред не стал отвечать, просто бросил на него раздраженный взгляд и помог удержать равновесие, чтобы тот смог понемногу шагать вперед.

К дому они шагали в тишине, пока Дженсен не пробормотал еле слышно:  
— Ты в порядке?

На своего мужа Дженсен не взглянул, но его беспокойство было вполне ощутимо.

Сердце Джареда вернулось к нормальному темпу:  
— Мне уже лучше.

Когда до дома оставалось шагов пять, Дженсен резко выдохнул, и его колени подогнулись. Джаред по инерции осел вместе с ним. Но тут же выпрямился и исправил положение.

— Вот дерьмо! — свободной рукой Дженсен автоматически подхватил живот, хотя и понял еще несколько месяцев назад, что это его проблем не решит. Боль усилилась, и ему показалось, что он теряет контроль над телом, спазмы распространялись по всему животу. Очередной спазм был очень резким, но ругательство вырвалось у Дженсена, когда он почувствовал горячую влагу между ног.

— Джен? — Джарел почувствовал, что тот оперся на него всем весом, и нахмурился. Складки на лбу углубились от беспокойства, но он задрал голову вверх, когда водяные капли ударили его по щеке.

Начинался дождь.

Это было и хорошо, и плохо одновременно. Получило объяснение раннее потемнение, но без естественного освещения ориентироваться в доме без электричества будет труднее. Шум дождя, впрочем, мог бы помочь скрыть их передвижения, может быть, им удалось бы остаться на одном месте так долго, как им – или Дженсену – понадобилось бы.

Дженсен напрягся и постарался проигнорировать боль. Сейчас она затихала, но было понятно, что она вернется.  
— В дом. Немедленно.

Ворота распахнулись со зловещим скрипом петель. Они практически кричали: «Это плохая идея!» – но им больше некуда было податься.

Во дворе ходячих мертвецов не было, и Джаред плотно закрыл ворота за Дженсеном – это должно было задержать армию зомби на некоторое время.

С домом, конечно, было другое дело. Джаред отошел назад и с разбега полностью вышиб дверь. Он хотел использовать остатки дневного света, чтобы исследовать территорию. Но ничего не увидел.

Дженсен не стал ждать Джареда, пригнувшись, он зашел внутрь и быстро метнулся к комнате слева. Она была пуста. Но когда Дженсен повторил свой маневр и метнулся к комнате справа, то вытащил пистолет и начал стрелять раньше, чем Джаред вошел в дом.

При звуках выстрела Джаред даже не вздрогнул, только нашел взглядом цель: маленькое существо – ребенок – начало заваливаться в сторону. Легкое тельце девочки упало и почти мгновенно разрушилось. Дженсен снова выстрелил и уничтожил более высокую фигуру, возникшую следом за ребенком. Даже в скудном освещении из дверного проема было видно, что в комнате больше никого нет. Но теперь у Дженсена кончились пули, и вернулась боль в животе.

Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы, подавил стон и оперся спиной о стену, чтобы прийти в себя.

Джаред бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, но продолжил зачищать от зомби первый этаж. Нож в голову, брызнувшая несвежая кровь — и вроде бы обо всех зомби он позаботился. Джаред вернулся в прихожую, чтобы запереть входную дверь. Это было рефлекторным действием, и он продолжал так делать, хотя в этом мире не было достаточно прочных замков, чтобы укрыть их от ночных кошмаров.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Дженсена там уже не было. Джаред знал, что тот поднялся наверх. Большинство людей считало, что расположиться на втором этаже здания значило загнать себя в ловушку, но Дженсену там больше нравилось. Зомби были хреновыми альпинистами, а окна на втором этаже были надежнее. Кроме того, позиция на высоте давала снайперу определенные преимущества.

Джаред поднялся по лестнице, перепрыгивая по две ступеньки за раз, и увидел перед собой несколько дверей. Три из них были плотно закрыты, четвертая – слегка приоткрыта. Он знал, что должен обыскать остальные комнаты, но услышал, как Дженсен взвыл от отчаяния и боли – и рванул к своему мужу. Закрытые двери на некоторое время гарантировали им безопасность.

В комнате, которая была похожа на хозяйскую спальню, с камином и прочим, он обнаружил Дженсена – тот стаскивал куртку и морщился из-за этого от боли.

Без объемной куртки карго беременность Дженсена бросалась в глаза. Трудно было не заметить его круглый живот, учитывая, как термобелье облегало тело. Дженсен выглядел худым и изможденным, что резко контрастировало с полной талией.

Дженсен наконец избавился от куртки, содрав левый рукав с отвратительным хлюпающим звуком. Он бросил ее на пол, чтобы продемонстрировать окровавленное предплечье. Кровь заструилась по руке, и только тогда Дженсен понял, что из-за боли в животе он не почувствовал боли в руке.

Глаза Джареда расширились, а сердце оборвалось. Даже в быстро тускнеющем дневном свете он видел тошнотворно темный цвет сочащейся крови. Сердце заныло: живая, свежая кровь, текущая из руки мужа, не должна быть такого цвета. На мгновение подумав, что он может потерять, если рана окажется именно тем, о чем он подумал, Джаред со страхом спросил:  
– Дженсен…

– Да знаю я, знаю, – прошипел в ответ Дженсен, вытащил из заднего кармана фляжку, отвинтил крышку и вылил воду на рану. Он знал, что зря тратит драгоценную жидкость, но ему нужно было увидеть, в чем дело. Он едва помнил о том, как был ранен, не говоря уже о причине ранения. Когда кровь была смыта, обнажился идеально ровный разрез, достаточно глубокий, чтобы кровоточить, но вполне безобидный, чтобы зажил сам.

– Тебя покусали? – Джаред подскочил к Дженсену и схватил его за предплечье, чтобы осмотреть. Он ткнул пальцем в рану, из-за чего кровь снова потекла, а Дженсен зашипел.

Может быть, это все. Дженсен даже не чувствовал укусов и не понимал этого. В таком случае, он вполне заслуживал смерти.  
– Нет, нет. Я так не думаю. Думаю, я в порядке.

– Что значит «я думаю»?

Дженсен попытался выдернуть свою руку из хватки Джареда и понял, что муж держит его сильнее, чем он думал, словно пытался удержать нечто большее, чем просто его руку. Джаред смотрел на него с неописуемым страхом в глазах, такого страха не ожидаешь от человека, который обезглавил свою восставшую из мертвых сестру, не моргнув и глазом.  
– Я в порядке, Джей. Меня ранил не один из тех. Наверняка я порезался, когда протискивался через сломанные ворота.

Джаред бросил скептический взгляд на Дженсена, и его лицо смягчилось:  
\- Я не могу потерять тебя, Джен. Я не могу.

– Ты и не теряешь. По крайней мере, сейчас, – вздохнул Дженсен и почувствовал, как закружилась голова. Он устал, ему было больно, и он все еще терял кровь. Он не ел весь день, и уровень сахара у него в крови наверняка стремился к нулю. И в редкую минутку затишья все это разом накинулось на него. Он пошатнулся и попытался встать поустойчивее, выругавшись шепотом, когда схватка пронизала его тело.

– Джен! – Снимая свою куртку, Джаред запутался в рукавах, подходя ближе к Дженсену. Несмотря на всю свою ловкость в бою, у них была слабость – и она крылась друг в друге, поэтому их разум затуманился от беспокойства.

Дженсен попытался жестом отослать его прочь, но его настиг новый приступ боли, и он рухнул прямо в объятия Джареда, издав низкий стон. Он подхватил руками живот, вцепившись пальцами в напряженные мышцы, за которыми скрывался их нерожденный ребенок.

Джаред устроил Дженсена на полу, опустившись на колени рядом с ним. Только сейчас он заметил, насколько бледное у Дженсена лицо. Он должен был обнаружить это несколько часов назад, но порой Дженсен так мастерски дурачил себя, притворяясь, что у него все в порядке, что Джаред тоже велся на это. Он прижал руку к лбу Дженсена и почувствовал исходящий от него жар.

– Ты инфицирован.

– Да нет же. Я рожаю.

Заморгав от совершенного открытия, Джаред не понимал, почему с трудом верит в сказанное. Дженсен же не сообщил ему, что нашел лекарство от всей этой зомби-эпидемии. Они ждали этого, хотя и не совсем были готовы.  
– Что, правда?

Пыхтя, Дженсен попытался облегчить давление, которое чувствовал, положив руки на пояс и прогнувшись, словно пытался удлинить позвоночник.  
– Ага, я сначала не понял, но потом… - он застонал и закрыл глаза, договаривая фразу до конца. – Потом у меня воды отошли после того, как мертвяк мне врезал под дых.

— Господи, Дженсен, — Джаред запустил обе руки в волосы, его мысли разбежались. Вообще-то, все их нынешнее время было неудачным для рождения детей. Но сейчас – посреди ночи, в доме, который они не могли считать безопасным, в городе, где они почти не уничтожили мертвяков – было самым неудачным из всех возможных времен.

— Пожалуйста, только не психуй сейчас, Джаред. Пожалуйста. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты сорвался прямо сейчас, — Дженсен почувствовал, как слабо пошевелился ребенок — болезненно серьезное напоминание о происходящем.

С самого начала Дженсен пытался отделить беременность от любой эмоциональной привязанности. Он считал, что если она станет для него работой, просто новой трудностью, которую он и Джаред должны преодолеть вместе, тогда он сможет через это пройти. Он не любил этого ребенка, он совершенно точно его не хотел, но он сделал ошибку – значит, придется взглянуть в лицо последствиям.

Какой идиот захочет, чтобы ребенок жил в мире, который медленно пытается убить каждого из них?

Он зарычал от нового приступа боли, и Джаред снова наклонился к нему и зашарил руками по его телу, словно мог волшебным образом все исправить. Усилившаяся боль заставила его схватить руки Джареда и негромко вскрикнуть.

Джаред выглядел беспомощным, он разрывался от желания помочь мужу, но понятия не имел как. Он психовал, но не собирался срываться.

— Джен.

— А?

— Все будет хорошо.

Дженсен быстро кивнул в ответ, не собираясь думать, что было бы в ином случае.

— Я разберусь с этим, и тогда мы выберемся отсюда. Вернемся на север, откуда пришли.

Бесстрастность в голосе Дженсена вернула Джареда в суровую реальность. Он кивнул и крепче стиснул руку мужа, они переплелись грязными пальцами.

 

*******************

К тому времени, как Джаред обыскал первый этаж, нашел вещи, которые можно было сжечь, и осветил хозяйскую спальню, разведя огонь в камине, у Дженсена начались полноценные роды.

Джаред должен был осмотреть другие помещения в доме, но он посчитал приоритетным осветить спальню. Все и так проходило сложно, и он не хотел добавлять кромешную темноту в список проблем.

Джаред не знал, как долго он отсутствовал, но его шокировало, как за это время изменился супруг. Взгляд Дженсена стал диким, словно он находился на грани. Джаред знал, что Дженсен старался не шуметь, но теперь он уже не мог заглушить свои стоны, и это разбивало сердце Джареда.

Увидев блестящий от пота лоб Дженсена и бледность его лица, Джаред напрягся еще больше. Кровать в комнате была, но Дженсен категорически отказывался ложиться, он расположился у огня, оперся спиной о стену и широко раздвинул ноги. Он казался таким маленьким в большой комнате, растрепанным, расстроенным и усталым.

– Эй, – Джаред присел рядом на корточки, потрогал рукой лоб Дженсена и отшатнулся в испуге: тот стал еще горячее.

– Твою мать, – выругался Дженсен, но не на Джареда, а из-за того, что боль дала сильную отдачу в ноги.

– Твоя лихорадка усилилась.

– Это ничего не значит, – Дженсен сменил положение, его руки начали неосознанно поглаживать низ живота круговыми движениями. Он понимал, что все ускоряется, схватки становятся чаще и интенсивнее. Самым показательным стало то, что он начал ощущать голову ребенка внизу таза. Он несколько недель чувствовал, как плод шевелится, но сейчас это ощущение стало сильным и причиняло неудобства.

– Это не не значит ничего. Это может обозначать… – Джаред ужасно не хотел говорить об этом, но рана на предплечье Дженсена выглядела плохо, и он вспылил. Все признаки указывали на инфицирование, все жестокие, несправедливые, душераздирающие признаки.

– Я знаю, что это может обозначать. Это не то, – Дженсен откинулся головой назад, к стене. Он ничего не смыслил в родах, хотя и понимал, что игнорирование очевидных фактов было плохой идеей. Он только надеялся, что некоторые вещи, которые он знал, помогут ему справиться. Как ни странно, но он точно помнил, что когда его невестка рожала, у нее тоже поднялась температура, и никого это не обеспокоило. Он застонал и поднял взгляд на Джареда, ловя его обеспокоенный взгляд:  
– Помоги мне снять это.

Джаред помог ему избавиться от штанов и нижнего белья, оставив его в одной разорванной окровавленной футболке. Она обтянула живот Дженсена, и Джаред чувствовал себя неловко, глядя на физическое напоминание о неприятностях, которые они огребли сами. Он видел, как Дженсена трясет, и понимал, что тот сломался, что потерял твердый панцирь, за который раньше только Джаред мог проникнуть.  
— Все в порядке, я понимаю, почему ты сейчас боишься.

— Да не боюсь я, – очень убедительно сказал Дженсен. Если бы его глаза при этом не метнулись к потолку, Джаред бы ему поверил. – Я просто хочу, чтобы все это закончилось. – Его слова сопровождались тихим стоном и выражением страдания на лице.

Отчаянно желая избавить своего мужа от боли, Джаред успокаивающе погладил его по бедру:  
— Как ты думаешь, сколько времени… это продлится?

На этот вопрос Дженсен не мог ответить. Полчаса назад он думал, что боль уже не может быть сильнее, но оказалось, еще как может, причем приступы происходили все чаще. Он решил, что хватит уже злиться на ситуацию, и прошептал:  
— Господи, как больно, Джаред… — он подавился воздухом и закашлялся, брызгая слюной, когда его легкие попытались решить проблему с дыханием самостоятельно. Его все достало. Утомление, голодание, кровопотеря ослабили его, и ему просто хотелось сдохнуть.

— Знаю, что больно. Но у тебя пока все идет прекрасно. Все будет хорошо, только продолжай дышать, Джен.

Джаред сидел между расставленных ног Дженсена и пытался обдумать ситуацию. Он сам не понимал, что делает, как и Дженсен, но знал точно: если успокаивать Дженсена и заставлять дышать, это пойдет только на пользу. Он наклонился вперед, убирая влажные волосы со лба мужа. Он сам дышал глубоко, надеясь, что Дженсен сосредоточит внимание на том, что он делает.

— Черт, как же больно, очень больно… – Дженсен зажмурил глаза, его тело напряглось сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, и он с трудом контролировал дыхание. Ему казалось, что он тонет в боли, и если не вынырнет на поверхность, то задохнется.

Джаред должен был убедиться, что в доме безопасно, должен оценить количество запасов и обстановку в целом, но он послал все нахрен, когда Дженсен позвал его по имени, схватил за запястье и посмотрел на него, словно загнанная в угол собака. В этот момент Джареда интересовало только одно: как прогнать это выражение из глаз мужа. Он сел рядом с ним, пусть на минутку, и поцеловал его в макушку. Это ничего не изменило, но желание поцеловать мужа пересилило логику.  
— Я с тобой.

Дженсен сморщил нос и тяжело задышал Джареду в плечо. Его тело работало само по себе, и вне зависимости от его желания он должен был родить ребенка… скоро.

В детстве у Дженсена была кошка, однажды она пропала, а потом вернулась уже беременной. Он вспомнил, как она спряталась под кроватью родителей и окотилась, прячась от своих хозяев и оставив кровавое пятно на ковре. Сейчас Дженсен себя чувствовал как та кошка, как зверек — видимо, он заслуживал такую участь. Он посмотрел в сторону большой кровати с балдахином, и ему очень захотелось сбежать с глаз долой, спрятаться так, чтобы его не нашли — ни эта боль, ни судьба. Желание укрыться было таким сильным, что Дженсен в самом деле сделал такой жест, словно хотел заслониться. Но тут же он вспомнил, что это руки Джареда обнимают его. И что он не стал бы, не смог бы, не захотел бы никуда спрятаться от своего мужа.

— Джаред, я… — слова переросли в приглушенный крик, когда он закусил губу.

— Тс-с-с, все в порядке.

— Можешь ты… можешь проверить? Я не знаю… ну, сделать что-нибудь? Можешь… — он дернул Джареда за ногу, так, чтобы тот встал. Дженсен развел ноги шире, машинально принимая нужную позу. Слова у него кончились, он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, когда не мог решить проблему с помощью оружия.

Джаред еще раз откинул волосы со лба мужа, затем развернул Дженсена к огню так, чтобы ему было виднее, куда смотреть:  
– Ага. Ага, я могу это сделать.

Когда он взглянул между бедер Дженсена, то втянул в себя воздух и отпрянул от неожиданности. Он вообще не понимал, что увидел, но там что-то было, и впервые за целый год он пожалел, что рядом нет матери. Он сначала не понял почему, а потом осознал: она бы наверняка знала, что делать в этой ситуации, куда больше, чем он.

Дженсен схватил живот с боков и слегка подался вперед:  
– О-о-ох!

Он чувствовал совсем новую боль, и желание избавиться от чего-то внутри становилось все сильнее.  
– Нужно тужиться, Джей.

Он не стал отвечать, просто поднатужился и попробовал вытолкнуть из себя ребенка.  
– Бля!

Тужась через боль, он мог бы поклясться, что почувствовал, как давление внутри стало перемещаться вниз, заставив его резко выдохнуть.

Успокаивающие слова как заклинания нескончаемым потоком выходили из джаредова рта. Он понятия не имел, хорошо обстоят дела у Дженсена или плохо, но он не мог позволить закрасться в свой голос хоть капле тревоги. Дженсен всегда все делал идеально, и Джаред молился о том, чтобы он не отступал от своего обыкновения:  
– Продолжай, Джен.

Пошарив рукой, Дженсен нашел, во что вцепиться, и снова начал тужиться, закряхтев. Но уже через некоторое время он позволил себе закричать, его голос оказался хриплым, потому что он всю ночь давил в себе вопли. Затем он шумно вдохнул, разогнав тишину, и снова взвыл.

У Джареда разрывалось сердце, но Дженсен шумел – сильно шумел – и без сомнения привлек бы к ним нежелательное внимание, которого они всегда усиленно избегали. Поэтому он должен был попросить:  
– Джен, детка, постарайся потише. Пожалуйста, – его глаза обращались к мужу с мольбой, пропитанной сожалением из-за того, что ему пришлось об этом просить. – Пожалуйста, детка, пожалуйста.

Джаред понимал, что Дженсен молчал, если бы мог, но все равно молил его быть тише.

– Да пытаюсь я, — проворчал Дженсен и честно постарался подавить вопль, но когда поднатужился снова, то ощутил, как что-то в нем растягивается и словно пылает огнем, растягивается куда сильнее, чем он себе представлял, и он опять заорал на очередном выдохе.

Несмотря на боль и желание вытолкнуть из себя поскорее эту херню, Дженсен замер, услышав звуки, раздавшиеся с первого этажа. Джаред тоже это услышал. Словно там что-то волокли, как будто отпихивали мебель. Они подумали: может быть, ничего страшного. Но потом разбилась ваза и упало еще что-то.

Два взгляда, переполненные адреналином, встретились. Эти звуки явно предвещали не «ничего страшного».

Они услышали стон с первого этажа, и оба поняли, какое именно существо находится внизу.

Джаред растерянно поджал губы:  
— Джен, я должен позаботиться об этой твари. Я должен. Если…

С трудом выталкивая из себя слова, Дженсен огрызнулся. Нет, он не злился на Джареда, но из-за боли просто не мог говорить по-другому:  
— Иди. Никаких пушек. Только ножи.

Джаред понимал это. Стрелять было легче, но существовал риск таким образом привлечь к себе еще больше мертвяков. Он быстро пошел, на ходу подобрав ножи там, где выронил их. Меньше чем через десять секунд он достиг двери, но прежде чем нырнуть в темноту, к которой его глаза уже начали привыкать, он оглянулся через плечо на рожающего мужа:  
— Я скоро вернусь.

— Да уж будь добр, — грудь Дженсена быстро вздымалась и опадала, но у него не хватало ни сил, ни решимости попрощаться с мужем как следует. Вместо этого он подавил крик и продолжил тужиться, мечтая покончить с этим раньше, чем муж вернется.

Между схватками, когда Дженсен давал себе слегка передохнуть, он услышал внизу звуки потасовки. Что-то опрокинулось, а затем раздался еще один звук падения, но слишком внезапный, и Дженсен даже не подумал, что это мог бы быть Джаред. Он навострил уши, услышав ближе еще один шум. Как будто что-то скреблось. Или чего-то волокли. Звук был слабый, но точно раздался где-то рядом.

Он должен был услышать это раньше, но все его внимание было посвящено другому, а в ушах колотилось собственное сердце.

Его тело изнемогало от необходимости снова потужиться, и ему пришлось напрячься, чтобы не поддаться этому желанию. Вместо этого он уставился в открытую дверь и выругался себе под нос, когда разодранное тело мальчика-подростка резко зашагало к нему. Пламя в камине давало достаточно света, чтобы заметить кости, выпирающие из его ноги, и его разлагающуюся плоть, но больше всего напугали Дженсена безжизненные глаза мальчика, прикованные прямо к нему.

А он тут расселся, как утка.

Зомби зарычал и издал голодный стон, несколько раз куснул воздух, прежде чем попытаться опереться на бесполезную левую ногу. Двигался он не быстро, но не так уж велико было расстояние между ним и Дженсеном.

Глаза Дженсена метались между приближающейся тварью и пистолетом, который был все еще засунут в карман отброшенных в сторону штанов. Втянув воздух и преодолевая дискомфорт, он потянулся за пистолетом, не отводя глаз от подростка.

Когда он наконец умудрился вытащить пистолет, труп находился на волосок от него, Дженсен уже чувствовал вонь. Существо встало между его раздвинутыми ногами и явно нацелилось на его грудь, как на легкую цель. Почти столкнувшись нос к носу с уродливым лицом, Дженсен нажал на спусковой крючок. Выстрел прозвучал слишком близко, поэтому в ушах зазвенело, а все звуки утонули во временной глухоте. Он увидел, как труп развалился и рухнул прямо рядом с ним, мертвый взгляд все еще прикован к глазам Дженсена. Тот продолжал целиться и боролся с рвотными позывами.

Так его и застал вернувшийся Джаред, привлеченный неожиданным звуком выстрела.

Дженсен дико смотрел на него, все еще целясь в зомби, его легкие почти разрывались от гипервентиляции.

Что ж, он оставил своего рожающего мужа разбираться с гребаным зомби. Этот факт ничуть не удивил Джареда.

Джаред уронил окровавленные ножи на пол, уверенный в том, что сейчас дом полностью зачищен от зомби. Он убил двух мертвяков, которые, наверное, выкарабкались из подвала.  
– Вот тебе и никаких пушек, Дженсен.

– На хуй пошел! – Дженсен вернулся к реальности и застонал, обнаружив, что опять рожает на полную катушку. Его рука упала на пол, но она по-прежнему крепко сжимала пистолет.

Джаред хотел ему помочь, но он не очень-то доверял Дженсену с оружием в руках.

Дженсен с оружием в руках был смертельно опасен. А рожающий Дженсен с оружием в руках становился еще и непредсказуемым.

Держась вне зоны поражения, Джаред ухитрился забрать пистолет, осторожно отогнув пальцы мужа и поглаживая его живот.

Позаботившись о пистолете, он шире расставил ноги Дженсена. Ребенок, похоже, действовал по собственному графику, и у него не было предусмотрено перерывов на всякие там непредвиденные нападения зомби — когда Дженсен продолжил тужиться, показалась головка младенца.

– Давай, тужься, детка. Голова уже здесь, Дженсен.

Джареду не было нужды сообщать ему об этом, Дженсен и так все чувствовал. Он поднатужился, закряхтел и снова поднатужился. Тут раздался звук грома, и Дженсен подумал, что, может быть, все-таки судьба действовала им на руку. Его следующий вопль утонул в звуках разыгравшейся на улице бури. Они встретились взглядами – решительными и целенаправленными. Между ними установилась их обычная связь, с ее помощью они и одолели следующую схватку.

Теперь Джареду было все равно, как сильно шумит его муж. Он смотрел, как тот борется, как страдает, и если крики облегчали ему это – ОК, он насадит на нож еще двадцать грязных инфицированных мешков с червями. Да, он бы это сделал.

Еще одна внезапно сильная потуга – и головка ребенка полностью вышла наружу из Дженсена. Его охватило чувство какой-то нереальности, но не было времени фокусироваться на нем. События понеслись с невероятной скоростью. Он услышал, как Джаред велит ему тужиться, и подумал, какие это глупые команды — его тело само знало, что делать. Он потужился еще несколько раз, машинально подставив руки под почти полностью рожденного ребенка. Снова встретившись глазами с трупом, он застонал, приложил последнее усилие — и отправил малыша в этот мир и в свои объятия.

Он взял ребенка на руки, потому что не представлял, что еще делать с ним. Он не хотел его рожать, но раз уж так получилось, и младенец был здесь, он понятия не имел, куда его деть.

Джаред посмотрел на него, на лице отчетливо проступило облегчение:  
— Это мальчик, Джен.

Да, это был мальчик. Дженсен посмотрел вниз на младенца, тот все еще выглядел мерзко и был покрыт родовыми жидкостями. У Дженсена все болело, но от осознания, что он справился с родами, Дженсен испытал прилив сил. Ему было сложно собрать мысли в кучу, поэтому он просто смотрел на ребенка, надеясь почувствовать… хоть что-нибудь.

Вот только он не чувствовал. Ни радости, ни счастья, ни каких-либо других эмоций, которые должен бы испытывать человек, родивший ребенка от того, кого любит больше жизни. Вместо этого Дженсена захлестнули безысходность и тоска. Он не хотел больше держать «это» в своих руках и смотреть на него.

Даже если ребенок пока жив, он скоро умрет. Глупо о нем заботиться.

Дженсен раздумывал над вариантом оставить «это» рядом с трупами, как только из его тела выйдет скользкая пуповина и плацента.

Но затем случилось то, чего он вообще не ожидал. Ребенок издал такой громкий крик, словно все время до этого собирался с силами. В Дженсене будто что-то сломалось, он внезапно почувствовал то, что веками чувствовали люди, прижимая к груди ребенка.  
— Ч-ш-ш-ш…

Дженсен все еще не испытывал к ребенку теплых чувств, но прижал сына к себе двумя руками в желании хоть как-то о нем позаботиться.

Джаред сел на корточки. Он не знал, что и думать, ведь Дженсен, на его взгляд, делал с их сыном странные вещи. Это внезапное чувство собственничества не имело никакого смысла. Джаред прекрасно понимал, что взять ребенка с собой — это самоубийство. Но сердце отказывалось принимать доводы разума.

Ребенок закричал снова, и Дженсен опять прошептал что-то успокаивающее ему на ухо. Звуки грозы снаружи все еще заглушали шум внутри, но Дженсену не особо нравилось слушать все эти звуки одновременно. Он снова взглянул на сына, чувство безысходности так никуда и не делось, но теперь появилось еще одно чувство. Стоило отдать ребенку должное, он сражался за свою жизнь так же рьяно, как Джаред недавно боролся за право остаться здесь. Дженсена поразило, что копошащийся у него на руках ребенок выглядел здоровым. В мире, полном мертвецов, было по меньшей мере странно видеть жизнь, которая настолько не желала угасать. Но вот таким был их сын, живым, розовеньким и даже слегка пухленьким. Ребенок как будто точно знал, как привлечь внимание Дженсена, который собирался от него избавиться. И хотя ребенок всего лишь беспомощно лежал у Дженсена на руках, он все равно отчаянно пинался и размахивал руками, чтобы Дженсен мог оценить, насколько он силен.

Он поднял глаза на Джареда в надежде, что муж поймет, что с ним происходит. Дженсен освободил одну руку, прикрыл ладонью лицо и наконец-то позволил себе заплакать. Его короткие всхлипы больше походили на отчаяние, но все-таки он плакал.

— Давай, Дженсен, позволь мне, — Джаред не спешил делать резкие движения, пока не удостоверился, что Дженсен не против его намерений. Тогда он осторожно забрал ребенка и обтер его куском ткани. Ребенок открыл глаза, и Джаред впервые посмотрел в них. Они были точь в точь как у Дженсена.

Это испугало его до глубины души.

Да он скорее встретится лицом к лицу с дюжиной ходячих мертвецов, чем решит, что у ребенка нет ни единого шанса выжить в этом мире.

Кто он такой, чтобы принимать это решение?

Но не принять его было бы безумием.

Вместо того чтобы разобраться, как теперь быть, Джаред перевязал ребенку пуповину, отрезал ее ножом и укутал малыша в сброшенную с плеч рубашку. Рубашка была вся в крови Дженсена и мертвеца, но если ребенок собирался задержаться в этом мире, ему стоило привыкать к такому.

Он вернул ребенка Дженсену как раз в тот момент, когда начала выходить плацента. Джаред собрал ее в мусорное ведро. Пусть у него не было идей, что делать дальше с ребенком, но вот идея по поводу плаценты у Джареда была. Живую ткань можно использовать как приманку или отвлекающий маневр для зомби. Но мертвецов Джаред решил оставить на потом, сейчас он должен был разобраться, что делать с живыми.

В комнате пахло смертью, родами и кровью, но это был редкий миг покоя.

— Я не могу его здесь оставить, — Дженсен прислонился спиной к стене, теперь он сидел прямо, и его слова звучали более решительно. Он и сам был шокирован тем, о чем говорит, но каждая клеточка его тела была готова отстаивать принятое решение. Дженсен думал, что будет ненавидеть то существо, которое настолько усложнило его жизнь в последние несколько месяцев. Но даже мысль о том, что следующие месяцы будут намного труднее, не вызывала в нем и капли ненависти. Это клише, но Дженсен хотел защитить ребенка.

— Джен…

— Нет, Джаред, я не могу. Я хочу. Так было бы легче. Но я не могу. Он твой и мой, и он имеет право жить в этой гребаной дыре, если хочет.

Дженсен обнял младенца. Крики новорожденного затихли, он слепо моргал, пытаясь разглядеть отца.

— Я и не собирался предлагать оставить его здесь. Я хотел сказать, что ему нужно дать имя. Мы же не можем все время звать его «он», правда? — Джаред придвинулся к Дженсену, наблюдая за тем, как мини-копия его мужа причмокивает губами от голода.

Дженсен моргнул, уровень адреналина в его крови падал, и он снова начал чувствовать сильную боль в своем несчастном теле, но в данный момент его куда больше волновало, что они собираются делать в следующие пять минут, не говоря уже о следующих пяти днях.

— Эван. Кажется, ты хотел сына и собирался назвать его Эваном? Ты сказал мне об этом, когда мы только поженились.

Тронутый тем, что Дженсен помнит этот факт, как и многие другие вещи из их прежней жизни, Джаред позволил себе улыбнуться. Он так давно не улыбался, что сейчас это казалось ему чем-то странным. Странным, но приятным.  
— Да, я хотел. Эван — это значит воин. Раньше мне казалось, что это подходящее имя, кто же знал, что спустя время оно станет еще более уместным.

Дженсен улыбнулся вслед за Джаредом. Впервые за прошедший год он позволил себе притвориться, что мир снова стал нормальным, что их сын будет расти, что вокруг нет полчищ бессмертных трупов, жаждущих рвать их в клочья.

— Эван. Тебя зовут Эван, — он поцеловал малыша во влажные волосы и внезапно почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что все это время считал его своим персональным наказанием. — Прости, что мы родили тебя в такое чокнутое время, у твоих папочек не особо легкая жизнь. Не стоило тебе рождаться сейчас. Но я обещаю, что нам хватит сил, чтобы защитить тебя. Тебе всего лишь придется научиться работать с нами в команде, идет?

Джаред поцеловал Дженсена в макушку, затем в подбородок, затем дело дошло до губ.

— Не извиняйся за то, что ты его родил. Только ты настолько чокнутый, чтобы попытаться сделать то, что задумал.

Ему не нужно было говорить что-то еще, Дженсен и так понял, что Джаред поддерживает его решение.

— Ты прав. Мы оба безумцы, — у него заурчало в животе, в желудке слишком давно было пусто.

— Наверное. Поэтому я в тебя и влюбился, — Джаред наблюдал за тем, как Дженсен подвинул малыша так, чтобы его губы оказались возле соска, торчащего из разреза футболки. Было так приятно видеть, как Дженсен сделал это естественное движение, и их сын тут же обхватил губами сосок и начал есть впервые в жизни. Джаред знал, что нужно накормить Дженсена нормальной едой, поесть самому и удостовериться, что в доме безопасно остаться на ночь, а может, и на следующие несколько дней. Дженсен только что родил, поэтому Джаред не собирался рисковать и заставлять его двигаться дальше, пока он не восстановится.

Дженсен морщился, привыкая к ощущениям при кормлении. Джаред ничуть ему не уступал, он тоже был сумасшедшим, и именно поэтому в него влюбился Дженсен. Поэтому Дженсен все еще был с ним и поэтому только с ним он решился оставить ребенка. Ни с кем другим он бы даже не стал пробовать. Он должен был и Эвана уже любить, по тем же причинам, но пока этого еще не произошло. Дженсен был уверен, что совсем скоро полюбит его, но пока ему было сложно понять свои чувства.

Солнце поднималось над горизонтом, окрашивая город в зловещий розовый. Это бы выглядело весьма мило, если бы Дженсен научился игнорировать шатающихся за окном зомби. Он был настолько поглощен сражениями со смертью, что забыл о силе жизни.

Но если этот момент был единственным, что он мог получить из прежней нормальной жизни, то Дженсен собирался насладиться им по полной программе. Джаред сидел с ним рядом, Эван ел как чемпион, и если ему суждено испытывать это в последний раз, то пусть так и будет.

Кто такой этот мир, чтобы диктовать им, могут они быть вместе и растить сына или нет?

Дженсен считал, что миру пора отвалить. Этот мир понятия не имеет, на что они с Джаредом способны.


End file.
